How 'The Hug' should have ended
by GeordiePenguin
Summary: I don't know about you but I was disappointed with how the episode 'Spellbound' ended. This story will answer the ultimate What If question... What if Cyborg never threw that stankball. Up-ed the rating to M. R&R please
1. The Hug is now The Kiss

**Well, this is only a One-Shot. My other story isn't much of a Romance and I was in a mushy mood. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I was stupid to believe anyone would ever love me.

I feel the warm tears fall gently down my left cheek, I let them.

I look down at the white book in my hands; the memories of the past few days come streaming back.

Malchior.

I know he was only pretending to have feelings for me, just for his own gain, but it was real to me.

He had used to me. This was why I kept my emotions under control so mishaps like this would never happen. That's also probably the reason it did happen. I had kept all my emotions locked up and never expressed, so one ounce of affection thrown my way I would crumble and succumb to it.

He had been perfect. Everything I could have possibly wanted. Then again how do I know what I want? I've never allowed myself to even think about a relationship. The only ideas I have on love is from the books I read. Irony can be cruel. Then again I suppose the love in romance novels is highly exaggerated.

The tears were rolling off my chin and falling onto the book. Making small droplets on the cover, _good, he can feel my pain._

I kneel down and place the book on my knees while I open the giant chest. I place the book inside, it's almost poetic, Malchior is to remain locked in this chest for all eternity, alone. And I'm going to remain locked inside my own emotions, never to feel, also alone.

For a moment I stare at the book, maybe I should just destroy him, would save me a lot of trouble, now every time I see this chest I'll be reminded of him, simply knowing he's still there will be enough to stir these painful memories.

Out of all the emotions I have why is love the only one that hurts?

I think about the titans, my friends, but mostly Robin and Starfire.

It's obvious they have feelings for each other. I know it's wrong to be jealous, but I am a girl after all.

I wish I was more like Starfire. She's beautiful, people don't care she's an alien from a distant planet, all they see is her breasts.

"_A lock of hair from a beautiful girl." Malchior says with a gentle tone, looking into Raven's eyes.  
><em>_**"**__Beautiful?" She says, completely took off guard. _

I stand and look at myself in my full length mirror. _Why do I even have one of these?_ I compare myself to her, her full breasts and slim toned waist. Her curves, her long auburn hair and tanned skin only amplify her beauty.

Yet when people see me, all they see is a half demon who has no heart.

Short violet hair, seems to only draw attention to the fact I'm... _different_. My pale grey skin doesn't help either. Colourless no life, no blushing cheeks or pouted red lips. Along with my shapeless figure, I'm not exactly the typical view of beauty.

It's not difficult to see why Robin has fallen for her. He's like every other man. He wants her. I hate being an empath, feeling what they feel, love, desire, and lust. I can sense it, whenever their near each other.

Her overly happy and heart-felt demeanour is what makes me different from me.

Unlike Starfire I have no hourglass figure; I don't have a smile that lightens up any room. I don't turn heads and I'm defiantly not _beautiful_.

I'm interrupted by a knock at my door. It's quiet. I almost missed it. I keep silent; I'm not in the mood for Cyborg's and Beast Boy's antics, or Starfire's over enthusiasm.

"Raven?" Beast Boy, I'm half tempted to tell him to go away. But I don't.

He sounds upset. "It's me. Look. I'm sorry." I'm temporarily shocked.

"For what? You're not the one who..." I look down, the thought of Malchior and my stupidity makes my voice tremble, I will not allow him to see me like this.

"No. I'm sorry that... he broke your heart." I've never heard him talk with this kind of tone, he sounds genuine and caring. I can feel myself calming.

"I know it was all a lie. But he was the only one who made me feel like I wasn't... creepy." I know that it was low to say that, but he needs to understand how I feel. I can sense his emotions, Guilt. I now regret saying that. I know he's going to try and make me feel better but that would involve him lying "...And don't try and tell me I'm not."

"Okay, fine. You're way creepy..." he pauses, I wait patiently, I want to know what he says. _Why do I care what he thinks so much?_ And then it hits me. He's been through this before.

Terra.

"But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room..." I feel an emotion radiating off him. I've never felt it before. Affection. He cares about me. I'm so confused. "You think you're alone Raven... But you're not." He wants to be here for me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't flattered.

My thoughts turn to the green changeling; He's the only person to ever show more than a little interest in me. Even before Malchior, he always wanted to get me involved, to open up to the team. At first I thought his persistency was only to annoy. Now I see he just wanted to be near me, I can sense the affection he feels for me.

I feel the ache in my heart fade, this heart break feeling evaporating. I smile, yet I feel different, this ache I had seems to have turned into somewhat of warmth deep inside.

I have feelings for Beast Boy.

I can't believe it. In all honesty I'm not all that surprised by my epiphany. I should have realised last year. The way I never trusted Terra, I was jealous, but never knew it. Why I was so angry at her when she broke his heart. I even threatened her when she was about to kill him.

I look up at my door, I want him to burst in and wrap his arms around me. Yet he's trying to do I he thinks I want. I always tell him to stay out. And the one time I actually want to ignore my wishes, he doesn't.

I know if I don't say anything or do something he'll walk away, and a perfect moment will slip from my grasp.

I open my door; he's still stood there, with a weak smile on his face. We stare into each other's eyes for what seems hours, but really only a matter of seconds. I can't take it anymore. I've held in my emotions for so long, all I want is to feel, to be able to care about someone so much that their constantly on my mind. That every time I see their smiling face my heart skips a beat.

I practically fall onto him, my arms wrap around his neck. And I hold on, as though he's the only thing keeping me alive. Much to my disappointment he doesn't reciprocate my actions. He's shocked, and he's not the only one. Out of all my friends I expected him the least to be the one to see me break my hard exterior.

I can feel his heart beat against my chest, its fast and haphazard. The feel of another person against my body is like nothing I've ever experienced. Yes, I've been hugged before, but it's usually rough and quickly disregarded.

He puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me away. He's rejecting me. I feel my heart ache again.

"Uh..." I try not to think about all the things that could be the reason for him to disregard my affection. **(A/N NO CYBORG! :D)** he looks nervous, his eyes are darting around the hallway, he can't find the right way put me down. He's got too much of a kind heart to be cruel.

"Well, that was... unexpected." He chuckles. _Trust him to try and lighten the mood_. Sighing I decide to save myself from further embarrassment and turn to run back into my room.

I can't believe I allowed myself to _hug_ him.

I can feel the tears prying to come out, I try to hold them back, and it fails. But I feel a gentle hand on my arm preventing me from moving closer into my room.

"Raven, wait..." His voice is soft, I melt whenever he speaks so gently, I turn but refuse to look into his eyes. I find a small dirt scuff on the floor, I stare at that, I don't need to hear another man I care about tell me why I'm not worthy of love.

I feel him move closer, he lifts my chin with his hand so I'm forced to look at him. I see no hatred, no disgust, not even fear. I gaze into his emerald eyes and see love. He leans in, I'm treading on forbidden territory, I can hear my heart thumping in my chest.

He pushed his chest against mine, I stepped back to lean against the wall for support. His breath was warm on my face; he was so close, going where no man had gone before. I'm scared, there's so many questions, what if he doesn't like it? What if someone sees us? What if I lose control?

Then, that spark, that nip of electricity I have read about. As I feel his soft lips press against mine; all my fears seem to melt with his kiss. I close my eyes and rely on touch alone. He places a hand on the back of my head and the other around my waist. He's stronger than I thought, holding me tightly as I had to him only moments before.

He parts his lips and we start in a complex dance that only involves our mouths. We seem to meld together, moving as one. The wet sounds of mouths moving smoothly against each other.

I can feel the hairs on my arms begin to stand on end, as his tongue glides along my bottom lip, begging for acceptance. I feel as though I'm going to explode as he deepens the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck, with one hand I stroke the back of his head, his hair is like silk, I find myself fondling his hair like an obsessive fan girl.

Because he had his body pressed against mine I could feel his manhood getting increasingly harder. He removes the hand he had on my head and ran it down my waist before grabbing onto my thigh. Rubbing it gently, I raised it so it was draped over him. He pressed his member harder into my inner thigh. We start to slowly move together, like our lips had before, our bodies joined in the dance of passion.

Our breathing was becoming more rasped and quicker. We were getting carried away. I knew we should stop before this escalated into something neither of us were ready for, but I couldn't. I never wanted this to end.

I had finally found a man I could care about so much that he was going to be constantly on my mind. I had finally found a man that every time I saw his toothy smiling face my heart would skip a beat.

I was stupid to believe anyone would never love me.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure if I want to continue this further. What do you think? Read and review please GP x<strong>


	2. The Kiss is now More

**Here it is... the follow up story. **

**Its set a few months after the end of season 3 but before the whole palaver with Trigon. We see Beast Boy and Raven's relationship is blossoming nicely x **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

**Beast Boy's POV**

Well it was _certainly_ unexpected.

And I here I thought it would be me to make the first move, not that I'm complaining, of course.

That night was amazing. I never thought I'd be thanking _him_ for making it happen. It still makes me mad to think that he had hurt her, and I intend to make her the happiest girl _ever_.

I look over to the sleeping beauty in my arms. She was snuggled in a blanket lying against my chest. We had been watching a late night horror movie, obviously she wasn't interested. Her arm was around my waist gently hugging me. Her legs were tucked underneath her. With my hand, I move some stray hair out of her face so I can get a better look. I keep my hand on her cheek and with my thumb I gently caress her skin.

When I think back to that night, I can't help but wonder what made her hug me?

I've always had a slight crush on Raven, right from the moment we first met. Her mysterious ways and constant urge to be on her own, it broke my heart. I hate seeing people upset, so I made it my life goal to get her to smile.

Who knew all I needed to do was kiss her. Go fig.

Raven really knows how to send mixed signals, I try to get her attention and get closer to her and she throws me out the window, I tell her a joke and try to make her happy... she throws me out the window. Geez, women.

I laugh to myself, I've always known there's more to her then meets the eye. I suppose looking the way I do you see other _different_ people for more than they appear.

I had already come to terms with my green skin and pointy ears. I knew I would never have a girl that cared about me, and knew I would never be married and never be a father. Why look for a girl and set yourself up for disappointment?

I was set for the bachelor life.

Well, that was before I met Raven. She was the first girl i've ever been interested in. It was a strange feeling; I _wanted_ to impress her, to get her to notice me. Yet all I did was make myself look like a fool in her eyes.

It didn't know what was wrong with me, I had a conversation all planned in my head. Yet when I came to actually speaking it, lame ass jokes and crude remarks were all that came out. Things like...

_Would you like more tea?_ Turned into _Knock Knock?_

I was so scared that night after Malchior. I knew I had to say something, but I knew I would end up saying something stupid. I guess I'm glad there was a door in my way for the most of the conversation. It was going well; I hadn't said anything inappropriate or insulted her. She was replying and that was defiantly a step in the right direction in my opinion.

As she opened her door I thought I'd done or said something wrong, yet the moment I saw her brilliant violet eyes I was stuck. I felt my heart rate quicken, it was thumping in my chest, I usually hate have animal instincts, they make me act on impulse alone. I wanted to take her in my arms and make her mine right there in the hallway.

Yet my human nature knew better. Damn.

She hugged me. In that one feat I knew. I knew that she was the one. The one girl I wanted to be with, the one girl I'd do anything for. I thought she'd never return these feelings, that she only hugged me because she'd just had her heart broken by some wacked out dragon-dude from a book, and that I was some sort of rebound for her.

I kept eyeing the window, thinking the next sight I'd see would be the ocean hurtling towards me.

It killed me to push her away. Yet I'm not all that upset that I did, I often think that if I hadn't, that I'd hugged her back, maybe I wouldn't be where I am today. I take my free hand and weave my fingers through hers and give her a little squeeze, lightly kissing her on her forehead before resting my own head on hers.

I find myself smiling; I've heard people say you'll always remember your first kiss. I _defiantly_ will.

I don't know where I got my sudden confidence from. I just... lost it. All logical thoughts just vanished. Her lips felt so delicate I was worried if I were too strong I'd somehow break them. Yet the feeling of her kissing me back made it all too difficult to control myself.

I could feel myself getting hotter; I wanted to be as close to her as humanly possible. And before I knew it I had her pinned to the wall. I thought she might not approve of it, I had to check. I opened my eyes and carefully watched at her for a moment. Her face showed nothing but happiness. I was overjoyed; I, Beast Boy was pleasing a woman and not just any woman, Raven!

As our slightly heated first kiss slowly came to an end, I held her in my arms as we leant against the wall, no word could have described what I was feeling. She was nuzzled in my neck, I could feel her heavy breathing in my ear, it made me shudder, the feeling was unreal.

Yet the inevitable awkward feeling arrived. It reminded me that this wasn't a dream.

Neither of us wanted to move, probably out of both embarrassment and just plain being comfortable. She was the first to move though, doing as I had before, pushed me by my shoulders, the discomfited cough that escaped her lips, made my heart sink. She regretted kissing me.

However, when I looked at her, she was smiling, gazing back up at me. I couldn't help myself. I smiled back, and from that moment on, this girl I now hold in my arms will never feel one ounce of sadness again.

The morning after, we met on the roof, she wanted to talk. She had fears that her powers were going to interfere with our relationship, I had told her there was no need to be scared, and if I were to die at least I'd die happy. She wasn't impressed.

So we... well, she decided to take it slow, to take baby steps. Which I completely understood, I knew that this whole relationship thing would be new to her, I agreed, as long I got to hug and kiss her whenever I liked I would be fine, for the time being.

I glance at the clock beside us, 23:17. I should really take her to her room. The sofa cannot be all that comfortable.

I pick her up bridal style, and begin to carry her through the now deserted corridors of Titans Tower. She groans. _Damn, I've woke her up_. She wraps her arms around my neck, and huddles closer to me; her eyes are still closed. I give a sigh of relief. I do _not_ want a grumpy Raven, literally, on my hands.

I arrive at her door, every time I come into her room or just walk past; I can't help but think of that night.

I lay her gently on her bed, I sit next to her and tuck her in. I can't bring myself to leave. I know if I stay she'll be mad at me in the morning. But I know better than most that asking for forgiveness is much easier than asking permission. Nevertheless, I stand to leave her in peace.

I'm stopped by a cold slender hand touching mine.

"Gar?" I return back to my place on her bed. "What time is it?" she groggily sits up, and pushes herself down the bed closer to me.

"Just about half eleven." I state, she makes a sort of 'Humph' noise and looks at me.

It's those eyes again. Those violet eyes that make me catch my breath. Her curtains are open and the bright light from the moon outisde makes her eyes glimmer. Her grey skin seems to almost mirror the moon. She looks stunning. I'm temporarily paralyzed. Then that confident feeling makes a return. I know where it will lead me, and I give in to it.

I lean in and place my right hand behind her neck. I pull her closer, we've kissed many times, so she's used to the way I do it. Yet I don't want this to be like all the other times, I want that spark back from that night.

She straightens up to reach my kiss, with her left hand on my chest. The other is being used for support. The kiss quickly turns intense, yet slow and passionate. I push her down into the sheets of her bed, I lie on top of her, not once breaking the kiss. I make use of this moment, running my hands down her waist and hips, feeling every curve of her body.

I start to feel a little daring. I kiss her cheek and down to her shoulders. Kissing her harder around her neckline. Her breathing is getting quicker and louder, just hearing it urges me on. I gently nibble her neck, I realise I have fangs so I don't bite down _too_ hard. I hear her gasp, at first I think i've hurt her, but she begins to rub my shoulders as though she's slightly massaging me. She must have liked it.

**Raven's POV**

I can feel his toned muscles through his suit. Small in frame but toned in all the right places.

He stops kissing me, i'm a little surpirised by this, he sits up on his knees, and brings his hands back up from my hips to my sides. To further my surprise he picks me up so i'm sitting on his lap, my legs are separated so his knees fit between them. His sudden dominance felt nice, I must admit. He starts kissing me again, stronger this time.

I've never wanted to be close to anyone, but right now, I want him. His touch sends electric shocks through my body. I was wrong before, Romance novels hardly exaggerate the feeling, just the characters involved. Malchior was a character, created to be perfect. Garfield was real, and perfect to me.

I guide his hands to the top of my leotard, hoping he takes the hint, words merely ruin moments.

Thankfully he does.

He pulls the zip down slowly, and because i'm sitting on his lap, I can feel how _excited_ he is. He's shivering slightly, I sense he's nervous, he's not the only one. He peels my leotard down my body. I do this myself every day, so why does the feeling of someone else doing it feel... good?

Once its off, I feel him heading for the clasp to my bra. I tense up, no one has ever gone this far with me. I havn't even thought about what i'd do in a situation like this. What if he doesn't like it?

I think he's noticed, he's slowing down. He sits up and kisses my breastplate, he gently rubs his nose up to my chin and kisses my nose. It tickled. I giggle... _giggle_? He's smiling as I calm down and loosen up. We breifly look into each others eyes, before he continues to un-do my bra. Slipping it off my shoulders he lets it fall. I wished I wasn't so close to him now.

He places a strong hand on my back, preventing me from moving away. He gently trails kisses back down from my neck to my chest. I gasp as he kisses my right nipple. He lightly licks with his tongue, the combination of kisses and licks is sensational. with his free hand he begins to massge my left breast.

**Beast Boy's POV**

She feels amazing.

Her skin is so soft, I can't stop touching her. Her breasts seems to meld into my hand, as though they were designed to fit my hand and mine alone.

I gently begin to suck, I try to heighten the feeling by using my tongue. She gasps, quite loudly. I'm getting harder, i've never felt like this before, I want to satisfy her, make her feel like shes the only thing that matters, to let her know shes loved.

I move onto her other breast, after only seconds she stops me. _Crap, i've went too far_. She starts to un-buckle my belt. _Or not_. I'm slightly taken back. Like her leotard, my belt is disregarded and thrown to the floor. She pulls the top half of my suit over my head.

This is probably the most _green_ anyone's ever saw.

She caresses my chest, lightly running her fingers over my abs, kissing me as she goes, gradually getting further downward. Much to my disappointment she stops at the top of my pants. But thats all I can take.

I push her back down into the bed, I may have been too harsh, but right now I don't care. I place my lips back on her left nipple, much more stronger than before. Because of how we were sat, her legs spread, I lay myself in between, and carry on pleasing my Raven. She doesn't say anything, or tries and stop me, I take it shes enjoying herself.

My thought was confirmed when she removed the bottom half of my suit, along with my boxers. She was being _direct and_ it was turning me on.

I'm slightly tense, I wish I could read her mind. That way i'd know if she liked what she saw or not.

After all, i'm not used to positive feedback on my appearance. I never thought i'd get this far with anyone, most people see my face and avoid eye contact, so they can't see my reaction to their disgusted faces. Yet being here, with Raven, I don't care what people think. Only one person's opinon matters right now.

And she seems more than happy.

I'm kneeling here in all my glory. I decided it was about time she joined me, after all, she started it.

Like I had done, I ran my hand down her waist, hooking my fingers under the sides of her underwear and slid them down her slender legs. They found their place on her floor. I kissed her inner thigh and continued upward, I traced her body up along her waist back to her chest before seeling the deal with a kiss on her lips.

I kept thinking we were going too fast, that she was only allowing me to do this because she thought it was what I wanted. I want to make her happy, I have to be sure...

"You sure about this? Do you _want _to? we can stop if you're no..." She presses her lips against mine, I know it was to shut me up. _Why do girls do that?_

"I'm sure." She says it slowly, like I won't understand. She smiles her sweet smile, and I can't say no. I've waited so long to see her smile, and to be the one who makes her smile.

I position myself over her, and slide my member inside, Its like nothing i've ever felt. I can feel her around me, clenching her deep muscles. She digs her nails into my back, Its hurts. She burys her face in my chest.

**Raven's POV**

It hurts more than I had orginally imagined. I knew it would be painful, so I had been preparing myself, but I couldn't help the shock.

"You okay?" He sounds worried.

The pain only lasted a few seconds, I release my grip on him and relax. I can feel him inside me, its an odd sensation. He was... bigger than I had thought. I know that sounds awful. Or maybe because he's so slim it makes it _look_ bigger. I can't be sure, it's not like i've seen any before to make an accurate comparison.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I whisper.

I give him a small nod and he starts to pull out slightly. He slowly thrusts deep. I hear him groan each time he thrusts. It sounds like a low growl, not of the threatening sort but more of a _purr_.

He quickens his pace, I'm overwhelmed by a wave of pleasure. It's like i'm electrified, almost as though a bolt of electricity, starting from my abdomen and spreading out from there.

I find that i'm holding onto him tightly, I feel dizzy, like i'm drowning and I can't seem to catch my breath. I can't stop myself, I moan in his ear. He tightens his grip he has on my thigh. His head is buried in my neckline, Resting on my shoulder. I feel his breath, it sends shivers down my spine. I arch my back, and begin to meet his thrusts with my hips. He pounds harder into me, my bed is creaking loudly, someone is bound to be able to hear this.

He speeds his thrusts. Resting on his elbow, he puts his other hand on my back, holding me up, and we move as one. I can feel my climax coming.

I can't hold it much longer, I want to savour this moment, The feeling of him inside me, caressing me, is more than I can bear. I let out a scream, and throw my head back, it had happened so suddenly, and went just as quickly. 18 seconds of absolute bliss. He keeps the rhythm going, nevertheless.

He lets a pleasured moan escape his thoat, he thrusts one last time before collapsing on top of me. We're hot and sweaty, and the humidity in the room only hits me now. The sound of our breathing is the only thing I can hear. We don't move, I can feel him twitching inside. It tickles slightly, I jerk from the strange feeling it causes.

He pulls out and rolls to the side, I feel empty. Pulling the sheets up to cover us both. He lies his head on my chest and we entangle ourselves together. I bring my hand up and stroke the back of his head, he seems to like this. I hold him close as he hugs me tighter. I can feel his heart beating against my side, lulling me to sleep.

So much for taking it slow, not that i'm complaining.

**Well there it is... Hope you all liked it. Turned out longer than I thought it would. GP x **


End file.
